The Letter
by London Bai
Summary: All it took, years later, was a letter revealing what slept within her heart.


**Disclaimer: Movie does not belong to me.  
With that said, enjoy and review.**

* * *

_Goblin King,_

_As I am writing this, I sit at my desk in my small apartment. You might know if you still watch me despite my completion of your Labyrinth. If you have been then you've probably seen how these long years have eaten away at me after I won my brother back._  
_If not, then know that I've been slowly sinking into a depression, but the only thing keeping me from being fully overcome by the great sorrow is that during the day and night I dream of you. You come as an angel comes to a prophet. In my visions you tell me that your kingdom is in ruins, your followers rebel against you, yet you still want me in ways that seem more like a fairy tale to me. Those dreams have evolved, however, as the years have passed and have changed me and my views of certain things._  
_The thing is that those dreams eventually made me realize that I miss the Labyrinth, your realm, the goblins, the dangers untold, the hardships unnumbered. But what I miss most of all is seeing the real you again, not some dream. Your cynical, egotistical self had excited me even when I was but a mere girl, unable to fully understand the question you presented. You gave me high expectations for the male race and yet none have been any match to you. Though, I know that I hurt you and I'm sorry. Forgive me, Jareth._

_ With love, Sarah_

OoOoOoOoO

She stared at the full-page before folding the paper neatly and placed it in an envelope. Calling her dwarf friend, Hoggle, she looked past the surface of her vanity mirror. She was glad that she kept the vanity after moving out of the house for college and then for her apartment when she got a small job as a librarian. Her friend appeared in the aged mirror. She gave him the letter passing her hand through the mirror as if it was never there and told him with urgency in her voice that the king needed this message. Hoggle reluctantly agreed and left the mirror with a goodbye leaving her alone once again. She had the day to wait for a reply. She had a job to do.

Her job was all she had. Her father, step-mother, and Toby had all died swiftly in a horrible viral outbreak in her hometown. They, among a few others, were the first to leave from the living. Sarah was careful to not make friends because she didn't want any other disappointments should something happen to them. Her life was among the books and silence of the library.

After the day had inched by, Sarah was happily home again. She laid herself on her small bed, praying that the king had received her letter. With a breath, almost a sigh she whispered his name, feeling how it trembled her lips and tickled her tongue. Once the little excitement passed, she closed her eyes in a light slumber.

"Sarah."

Her eyes flew open when she heard her voice. There, standing in a dark corner of her slight room was the faethat haunted her for years. A maneof wild blonde hair looked as soft as clouds while blazing blue eyes sparked with a firm wall hiding any emotion. The formbefore her had dressed in a milky cream shirt, stone gray breeches, earth brown boots and shadow black gloves. A marble chest adorned with a royal pendant laid exposed to the woman.

She got up from her bed, approaching him calmly, hoping that her nervousness hasn't affected her stance.

"Jareth?" Her tongue tickled again. He tilted his head to side much like his bird form would do. "Have you read my letter?" He rose his hand showing her the paper.

"Do you mean this?" He spoke with a tired voice. "I just had this delivered to me when you called."

"Could you read it now? Out loud, please?" Sarah looked at him trying to hide her emotions as he was. He opened the letter, glanced at the human, and began reading aloud.

OoOoOoOoO

She stood quietly as his mouth formed the very words she had written that morning, listened to his silky voice rumble in his pale throat, and watched his long gloved fingers hold up the silly paper with a statue's stillness. His face, that way he had it at that moment was the reason she didn't write the three words she really wanted to tell him. He looked indifferent and rough. He finished the letter without saying 'With love, Sarah.' A dense silence blanketed the room. She was unsure whether it was a mistake to write those words or not. Then, his voice stirred up the silence that had tensed Sarah up.

"Is this it?" He spoke softly, his eyes never leaving the paper. "Is this all you have to say to me?"

"No, Jareth." Those blue eyes shifted to meet hers. "I have one more thing to say, but I'll say it once I have a promise from you."

"I swear that I'll not harm you for any reason if that is what you mean."

Sarah nodded her head shyly and took a breath that she feared would be her last. "For these long years I have grown. As I have grown I have learned." She felt herself trembling, a terrible weakness in her knees. "What I've learned, Jareth, is that I truly appreciate what you've done for me. You did what I asked of you. You made me cower before you when I wanted someone to frighten me. You controlled time just for me. You turned my world and your own upside down and I know why you did so."

She stopped, not knowing what to say next. As she inhaled the sweet air she watched for any kind of reaction from him. There was one. It was a smirk, sly and commanding.

"And just tell me why you think I did all of those things, Sarah. Do pray tell." Amusement glinted into his eyes as he casual looked off to the side.

"Everything you did was because you love me." He faced her again. "And, Jareth,... I love you, too. By my life's blood, I do." She moved to stand close enough to him that all she had to do was reach up touch his face. "But you always knew that, didn't you?"

A smile, an honest smile spread his lips as he embraced the woman. An encounter both needed after a long time of loneliness. When they parted, a crystal appeared in his hand.

"Accept this, my love. It is a gift I long to give you." When the human reached for the present, it was no longer an orb, but a simple glorious ring. It was Sarah's turn to smile. She looked up at Jareth and pulled him down to place her waiting lips on his.

"I accept, Jareth."


End file.
